Talk:Chapter 790
Gear 3 or 4? Here in the talk to avoid edit wars. Very simple: is Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun powered by Gear Third or is it just en empowered Gear Fourth? I say Gear Third. He is obviously blowing air into his arm and whether it's muscle or bone it's not clear. But the move itself, the bigger arm and the blowing is an obvious use of Gear Third to me. 19:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Since he has so inflated muscles, he can't reach bone with simple bite. And he always does it by biting his thumbs. This is basically over-blowing Gear Fourth. The Omnipotent One (talk) 19:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) His arms are already enlarged by Gear Fourth, and he inflated his arm even more with Gear Third. So both. 21:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) He didn't say Gear 3, so even though he may use the same method to enlage his arm, technically it isn't also Gear 3. 21:43, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I can think of at least three instances when Luffy did not say "Gear Third" before using it. If he blows into a single body part to expand it, it's Gear Third without a doubt, just like it's undoubtedly Gear Second when smoke comes out of his body. 22:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) My question is, has there ever been an instance where he bit into body part other than his thumb to initiate Gear Third? Because if not, I'm inclined to believe he was just pumping up Gear Fourth even further, seeing as how (to my knowledge) he bit into the same area that he used to initiate it.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just say "he blew up just like he does in Gear 3" or something? That way we acknowledge that he does the same thing but don't make any assumptions either. 23:37, June 19, 2015 (UTC) It was Gear Third since he had to inflate it himself. If it was Gear Fourth he wouldn't have needed to blow into it. SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) He bit and blew air into his forearm like in Gear 4, not into his thumb like in Gear 3. Thus, it's just Gear 4. 01:07, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Listen to logic, people. He must get to bone if he wants to inflate it. He can't get to bone through big muscles, so he blew air to muscles. It's over-inflating Gear Fourth. Thanks for your time, it's decided.The Omnipotent One (talk) 10:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I think that SeaTerror is wrong. Meganoide (talk) 10:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright I'm convinced. That leaves only ST and Kaido supporting Gear 3 and 5 people supporting Gear 4. I think that's enough. Closing this. And Meganoide still can't get over ST it seems... 14:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) You're the one who created this page and you didn't imply you changed your opinion. Not to mention if it went to poll The Omnipotent One wouldn't be able to vote so his vote can't count towards a consensus either. SeaTerror (talk) 17:29, June 20, 2015 (UTC) "Alright I'm convinced". Didn't imply I changed my opinion where exactly? Even if you don't count The Omnipotent One, half of the users still support Gear 3. Are we done here now? 17:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Looks like an empowered Gear Fourth. 17:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Now we can close it for now. SeaTerror (talk) 17:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC)